la vie n'est pas toujours rose
by chocodanette
Summary: lorsque Draco et Hermione se cherchent sans se trouver... que se passeratil lorsqu'un malentendu arrivera?


- Alors Granger, on rêvasse ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ah oui ! Malefoy et ses célèbres sarcasmes ! C'était quoi cette fois-ci ?

-Mione ? Tu es avec nous ou sur la lune ?

Ca c'est Harry qui me parle. Bon, pas moyen de rêver tranquille dans cet endroit !Si je ne répond pas, ils vont me taquiner pendant 15 jours pour essayer de trouver ce qui me tracasse. Mais bon, aucun risque qu'ils trouvent !

-Hermione, c'est d'un garçon dont tu rêves ?

Quoi ? Ron Weasley, connu pour être le plus grand froussard et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de parler d'amour avec une fille, se met à en parler aussi librement ?

-non, non, bien sûr que non …Je pensais au devoir que j'ai à faire pour l'Arithmancie. Vous vous rendez compte : 75 cm de parchemin à faire pour dans une semaine !

-Granger, t'avais pas arrêté l'Arithmancie l'an dernier ?

Mince j'avais oublié ce petit détail !

Euh…si, Malefoy. Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec ta fiancée ? Parkinson doit t'attendre dans ton lit !

Pourquoi rougit-il ? C'est vrai quoi ! depuis qu'il a abandonné les Mangemorts et qu'il s'est joint à nous, il est devenu bizarre ! Oh bien sûr, il est toujours fiancé à Parkinson, cette fille (si on peut utiliser ce terme) qui ressemble à un bulldog (enfin officiellement du moins parce qu'il la fuit dès qu'il en a l'occasion !) Bizarre, non ?

Euh… je vais à la bibliothèque !

- Mione, c'est quoi ce mensonge ?

Désolée Harry mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

Et hop, je les quitte. Finalement, c'est facile de leur fausser compagnie !

Attends, j'entends Malefoy qui dit à Ron :

T'inquiètes pas autant pour elle, elle va pas se faire attaquer ! C'est bizarre qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que tu ressens pour elle, non ?

Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

Euh… Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Malefoy…(je me suis cachée derrière un poteau mais je vois Ron qui rougit )

Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Qu'est ce que Ron pense de moi ? En y réfléchissant bien, Malefoy n'est pas le seul à agir de façon étrange ces derniers temps : Ron rougit presque à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole !

Bon enfin, faut vraiment que j'aille à la biblio parce qu'autrement je vais me faire attraper à les espionner.

Enfin, quand même, les garçon ont failli découvrir à quoi je pensais (enfin, plutôt à qui !)

Oui, je pensais à un garçon !

- c'est vrai ? A qui ? me demande Ginny que je croise dans un couloir

Mince ! j'ai parlé fort !

Euh…non ! rien ! je me demandais ce que cela pouvait faire de dire ça ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Toi, tu penses à Harry tous les jours et moi à personne ! C'est pas juste la vie !

- Hermione, arrête de me cacher des choses !…

Gin ! Je ne te cache rien du tout ! Je te jure que je ne pourrais jamais te mentir à toi, ma meilleure amie !

- Et pourtant, tu rougis autant que Ron lorsque tu dis ça !

Ah ! au fait, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ton frère et Malefoy Ils parlaient de ce que Ron pensait de moi. Tu comprends toi de quoi Malefoy voulait parler ?

- Ne change pas le sujet, mais oui ! je sais ce que tout cela signifie ! Depuis ses 11 ans, mon frère est désespérément fou amoureux de sa meilleure amie et il doute beaucoup à cause de ça ! Tu comprends, il a l'impression de trahir votre amitié et ça le torture énormément !

Waouh ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Ron pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments pour moi !

Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour Ron ?

- Moi ? dis-je

Arrgghh ! Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ?

Ben oui, on parle de toi, là. Pas de Parkinson !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Parkinson ?

Aïe, voilà Malefoy qui se ramène ! C'est vraiment ce qu'il me fallait maintenant !

Euh…rien…. Dis-je

Il nous regarda d'un air étrange.

Non, vraiment…Je parlais juste d'elle dans une expression ! On ne la critiquait pas ta fiancée, Malefoy !a assuré Ginny

- Putain !a répliqué Malefoy

Pardon ?

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je répète que je ne suis pas fiancée à cette fille ! Enfin, plus maintenant ! Sinon vous parliez de quoi avant mon interruption brutale ?

Là, Ginny et moi on a toutes les deux rougi. Ginny parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments pour Harry se sachent surtout par le principal intéressé, et moi, parce que raconter à Malefoy mes histoires de cœur reviendrait à se mettre tout seule dans un guêpier !Malefoy à dû comprendre qu'on n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, surtout avec lui, parce qu'il a tourné les talons et est retourné dans les cachots des Serpentards.

Pendant une semaine, je les ai évité tous les deux, Ginny et Malefoy, mais pas de chance parce qu'en Potions, Rogue a décidé de me mettre à côté de Malefoy !(en fait c'était surtout pour punir Malefoy : il faut dire qu'il n'était plus le chouchou depuis qu'il avait rejoint le clan de Dumbledore ! mais ça me punissait aussi !)

Du coup, pendant tout le cours, j'ai eu le droit aux sarcasmes et aux questions pressantes sur l'autre jour.

Le jour suivant, comme on avait encore cours de potion, je me suis faite portée malade. D'après les rumeurs des Serpentards, Malefoy avait été très inquiet que je sois absente à un cours ! Ah ça, les Serpentards se sont bien marrés de voir un Sang-pur s'inquiéter pour une Sang-de-Bourbe !Mais moi, ça m'a fait très plaisir de le savoir si inquiet pour moi !

En fait, j'imaginais cela depuis ma première année à Poudlard, lorsque je l'avais vu, lui, Malefoy, en train de « parler »avec Harry dans l'escalier, en attendant la répartition par le Choixpeau Magique. Lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, je m'étais dit que j'y venais pour travailler et rien d'autre.

De toute façon, je sortais tout juste d'un chagrin d'amour avec mon ami d'enfance, Julien, un moldu, qui m'avait lâché pour ma pire ennemie, Anna. Alors je m'étais dit que plus jamais je ne retomberais amoureuse. Oui, mais lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que Julien serait vite oublié.

Mais lorsqu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'oublie et que nous n'aurions aucun avenir ensemble puisque j'étais moi-même à Gryffondor. Et c'est ce que je me suis efforcée de faire tout au long des dernières années.

Mais tout a changé au cours du bal donné en l'honneur du tournoi des trois sorciers, lorsque je l'ai vu aux bras de Pansy Parkinson, riant. C'est à ce moment-là que mes sentiments pour Malefoy ont brutalement ressurgis.

- Granger, tu es encore en train de rêver ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Allez, dis ce qui te tracasse !

Oh non ! Par Merlin ! A tout le monde sauf à lui !

- Non, Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Malefoy !

- Pourquoi donc ?

Parce que je t'aime, idiot !

- Euh…parce que j'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout !

- Bon très bien, garde tes secrets pour toi !

Je me lève mais là, à mon grand étonnement, Malefoy me retient par le poignet et me dit :

- Tu pourrais m'appeler Drago, tu sais ! On commence quand même à se connaître !

Oui, c'est vrai, on se connaît. Mais j'aimerais tellement le connaître encore plus !

- Si tu veux Drago, si tu m'appelle Hermione !

- Bon alors, à toute à l'heure, Hermione.

Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça mais je me suis retournée lorsqu'il est sorti de la biblio, où j'étais, et je lui ai couru après en disant

- Attends Male…euh…Drago !

Il s'est retourné et m'a regardée avec ses yeux captivants et apparemment captivés. J'ai failli oublier ce que je voulais lui dire tellement je ne me lassais pas de le regarder.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, Drago…Je veux dire à la bibliothèque…Enfin, ….pas pour parler de ce dont on parlait mais …tu ne me dérange pas du tout !…

J'ai du le dire trop vite, ou alors Drago a été secoué par ce que je venais de prononcer parce qu'il m'a regardée bouche bée. C'est là que j'ai compris que ce n'étais pas moi qu'il regardait. Je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant, mais le couloir était absolument vide. Là, je me suis de nouveau retournée, mais vers Drago, cette fois-ci et je l'ai retrouvé beaucoup plus près, trop près même, de moi de ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Il me regardait avec ses yeux couleur acier, qui me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Mais je baissai les yeux, de peur de trahir par mes frissons et mes sourires surtout, les sentiments trop tendres qu'il m'inspirait. Lui continuait toujours de me fixer. Il prit soudain ma main et la mit sur son blason. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que cela pouvait signifier. Puis d'un coup, j'eus une illumination ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Son cœur était là ! Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

C'est pendant ce moment magique que Pansy Parkinson, alias bulldog-girl a débarqué comme une furie et s'est plantée devant (mon) Drago et lui a dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette Sang de bourbe ? J'ai déjà du mal a comprendre ta décision de renoncer à faire partie des Mangemorts et à l'accepter, mais là, c'est trop ! Tu fricotes avec une Sang de bourbe et qui plus est une amie de Potter ! Tu me déçois vraiment Dray ! Je croyais que l'on était fiancés, non ?

A ces mots, Drago est d'abord devenu rouge, puis livide. Il s'est alors expliqué avec Parkinson, pendant que moi, j'essayais de les laisser seuls.

- Hermione, reste-là, s'il te plait . a-t-il dit Ecoute, Pansy …je ne veux plus me marier avec toi ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille et il ne me viendrais pas à l'esprit de ne pas me marier avec elle (sauf si elle ne ressent rien pour moi ! )(en disant ça , il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil que je fis semblant de ne pas avoir vu)

Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, au lieu de te fuir sans cesse, comme Hermione me l'avait conseillé, mais…

- Ah ! alors si cette sang de bourbe te l'a conseillé, alors c'est forcément vrai…

- Laisse Hermione en dehors de ça ! c'est moi qui ai pris la decision de rompre nos fiançailles, pas elle !

- Tu vois, la conversation revient toujours sur elle ! Ah, sale sang de bourbe ! tu vas me le payer !

Mais avant que j'ai rien pu faire, Drago l'avait giflée.

- Ne parle pas comme ça d'Hermione. Elle n'a peut-être pas le sang pur mais elle vaut cent fois mieux que toi, Pansy !

Là, j'ai reconnu une des répliques de Harry lorsque l'on était en deuxième année et qu'il m'avait défendu contre Malefoy justement.

J'ai tourné mon regard vers Drago, en l'interrogeant, mais il ne m'a pas vu. Il avait décidé d'en finir avec cette histoire de fiançailles. Mais Parkinson, choquée de ce que Drago venait de lui dire et surtout du geste qu'il venait d'avoir sur elle, se recula et articula malgré ses pleurs :

- Si tu la défend comme ça, Drago, c'est que ton « estime » pour elle doit être très forte ! Vraiment très forte !

A ces mots, Drago a hoché la tête gravement en me regardant. Parkinson est partie immédiatement, nous laissant seuls, Drago et moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard. Je le fuyais. J'avais trop peur de comprendre. Je me suis détournée de lui et je regardais tour à tour, mes mains et mes pieds. C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais remarqué combien observer ses propres ongles était enrichissant !

- Hermione, regarde-moi !

Non ! je ne veux pas ! Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je ne le fais pas tout de même ? Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien et je frissonne. Pourquoi ce regard m'envoûte-t-il tellement ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Drago, ou je vais tomber dans les pommes. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Drago, on a cours de Potions, là. On y va ?

Je fais tout pour détourner son attention de moi.

- Vas-y si tu veux. Moi je sèche.

Je sais c'est débile ! j'aurais pu voir mon plus grand rêve se réaliser : Drago allait peut-être me déclarer sa flamme mais j'ai fui. Je l'ai fuit, lui.

Tout le monde m'a regardé d'un air bizarre lorsque j'ai dit à Rogue que Malefoy ne viendrai pas.

Parkinson m'a regardé, dégoûtée et a lancé aux Serpentards :

- Il est devenu fou : il a défendu cette sang de bourbe et il prétend qu'elle vaut cent fois mieux que moi ! En plus, il a rompu nos fiançailles en prétendant être fou amoureux d'une fille géniale.

En disant ça, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Moi-même, j'en fus émue et je fus sur le point d'avoir des regrets et de culpabiliser quant à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Mais Rogue mit fin à ce sentiment de gêne par ces paroles :

- Miss Parkinson, la vie de Mr Malefoy ne nous concerne pas et encore moins ses manies perverses envers les demoiselles. Je préfère ne pas imaginer qui est cette jeune personne désignée comme « une fille géniale » par Mr Malefoy. (il me jeta un regard noir fort insistant ainsi qu'aux autres jeunes filles de Gryffondor) Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ce problème concernant Mr Malefoy, ouvrez vos livres au chapitre 12 !

Le cours se passa dans une ambiance tendue, particulièrement à cause des éclairs que les yeux de Parkinson lançaient vers moi. Ron se montra plus gentil et attentionné que jamais et je ne sus si je devais attribuer cela à ses sentiments pour moi ou aux regards de Parkinson et aux propos blessants dont Rogue m'arrosa toutes les cinq minutes durant toute la durée du cours !

- Miss Granger, de savoir que Mr Malefoy vous a défendu une fois ne vous dispense pas de vous concentrer !

- Miss Granger, vous êtes une sorcière pitoyable !

Pendant ce cours j'en pris plein la figure. Rogue semblait vouloir dévider son sac sur quelqu'un et ce fut sur moi !Il est vrai que depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et que son fils avait rejoint les bancs de Dumbledore, Rogue était sans cesse sur les nerfs.

Dès le premier jour de cours de l'année, il avait fait craqué deux fillettes de première année de Pousouffle. Elles avaient passé une semaine à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh avait été parler à Dumbledore pour que Rogue se calme. Depuis, sa rage semblait s'être entièrement déversée sur la classe Gryffondor-Serpentard de septième année.

Lors de la semaine, je fis en sorte d'éviter Drago encore une fois, mais je ne pouvais pas le fuir continuellement ! Un samedi soir comme il y en a tellement au mois de mai, je sortis me promener dans le parc avec Ginny, comme on le faisait toutes les semaines depuis mois environ lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas. Elle était devenue ma confidente (chose normale si on considère le fait que j'étais la sienne depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, il y a six ans !)et cela nous faisait du bien à toutes les deux de pouvoir laisser libre cours aux sentiments que l'on gardaient emprisonnés pendant toute la semaine.

C'était pendant notre première balade nocturne que je lui avait avoué que j'aimais Drago Malefoy depuis sept ans et qu'il ne me regardait pas comme une petite amie potentielle, mais comme une simple amie. J'étais dégoûtée de ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Ginny m'avait alors dit qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments et que l'amour était toujours imprévisible. Ma situation me fit penser à une pièce de théâtre moldue que l'on avait étudiée en primaire avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard.

Dans Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, les deux amants étaient de deux familles ennemies. Je me comparais à Juliette, bien qu'elle soit décrite comme fine, fragile et extrêmement belle, ce que je n'étais pas malgré les protestations pas assez énergiques de ma mère, qui me disait que j'étais la plus belle fille qu'elle ait jamais vue ! Je riais souvent de cela avec elle en lui répondant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir vu beaucoup de jeunes femmes !

Je tentais souvent de comparer Drago à Roméo mais ça ne collait pas : celui que j'aimais était froid, distant, voire même glacial lorsqu'il parle aux gens, alors que Roméo est décrit par l'auteur comme chaleureux, souriant… Leur seul point commun était leur extrême beauté

Mais même lorsqu'ils se confondaient dans mon esprit, je me mettais à douter de ce qu'une relation pourrait donner : la mort des amants de Shakespeare me hantait. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui pouvait me consoler et me comprendre (il est vrai qu'elle était la seule au courant de ce que je ressentais pour un certain blond !)

Lors de notre balade, ce soir-là, il fut question du bal de l'Aventa (fête sorcière de fin du mois de mai) et de ce que nous allions porter pour conquérir nos amants (Ginny était toujours obsédée par Harry mais lui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte malgré mes petites allusions fréquente !) Ginny voulait me convaincre de mettre une robe d'une célèbre marque sorcière alors que je pensais plutôt à une robe style empire de Chanel ou de quelque autre grande marque moldue.

Le seul obstacle à la réalisation de mon projet était mon manque d'argent (eh oui ! mes parents sont dentistes ! ça paye bien mais pas assez pour s'offrir une robe Chanel ! )je mis donc mon rêve de côté et ne m'occupais plus de ça. Ginny se tortura l'esprit pour savoir si Harry préférait la couleur blanche ou la couleur verte !

Je fus donc chargée de mener l'enquête.

Nous nous quittâmes devant le château. Je devais retrouver Harry et Ron chez Hagrid pour l'enterrement de Crockdur (eh oui ! le molosse était passé de l'autre côté lors d'un duel entre Harry et Voldemort !)

Je me hâtai alors, car j'avais rendez-vous à 23 h et il était déjà 22 h 50. je courus afin d'être à l'heure car Hagrid m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'attendre, à cause de je ne sais quelle prédiction du professeur Trewalney. J'arrivai enfin, un peu transpirante devant le cabanon du gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y apercevoir Drago, riant avec Hagrid. Apparemment, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Drago Malefoy ! Il avait toujours détesté ce chien ! (en fait il en avait peur !) Pourquoi était-il venu ?

-Hermione ! s'exclama Hagrid.

-Bonsoir Hagrid ! comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci ! Dray est venu m'aider à me préparer pour les funérailles.

-Dray ?

-Euh…Drago Malefoy, je veut dire ! bafouilla-t-il.

-Où sont Harry et Ron ? demandais-je

-Ils auront un peu de retard. Dit Drago. Potter vient de se rendre compte de l'attention de la petite Weasley (avec un peu d'aide) et Weasley a tellement peur qu'on aille dans la forêt interdite, qu'il doit se pisser dessus !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase à mi-voix de façon à ce que Hagrid ne l'entende pas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier rêvait

-Pourquoi tu es venu Drago ? L'histoire que tu as raconté à Hagrid ne marche pas avec moi ! Et puis, c'est quoi « Dray » ?

-Ouh là ! doucement ! Une seule question à la fois ! D'abord, je suis là parce que j'en ai envie et parce que Potter m'a invité ! Ensuite « Dray », c'est le surnom que mes amis me donne. Hagrid a voulu m'appeler comme ça, j'y peux rien !

Je me détendis aussitôt. Qu'est ce que je m'imaginais ? Qu'il était venu pour me voir ? Pff …Il ne me voit même pas ! Il est fou amoureux d' « une fille géniale » et quoi que puissent penser Rogue et Parkinson, il ne s'agit certainement pas de moi !

-Hagrid, vous allez au bal de l'Aventa avec quel professeur ? demandais-je pour couper court à mes réflexions douloureuses.

-Je ne sais pas … maintenant que Mme Maxime n'est plus là, ce n'est plus pareil. Je ne sais pas encore si je viendrais ! Mais il semble que les élèves de Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons viennent, alors toi tu auras Viktor Krum pour cavalier, je suppose. Bien que cela ne fasse pas plaisir à bon nombre de Garçon à Poudlard !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Je vis alors Malefoy se tourner, visiblement troublé.

-Cela signifie tout simplement que beaucoup de personnes au château-même seraient ravies de t'accompagner au bal. Mais bon, tu fais tes choix toute seule et tu seras avec Krum, je présume ?

-En fait Viktor m'a écrit (il y a trois mois de cela) et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. Il est gentil et attentionné pour moi, mais il n'a pas de caractère et absolument pas de conversation ! répondis-je en regardant Drago fixement.

Il se retourna à mes mots et lorsqu'il vit que je le regardait, il s'empourpra.

-Et toi Drago ? tu y vas avec Pansy Parkinson ? Ou bien la rumeur sur une rupture de vos fiançailles est véridique ?

Il semblait faire un effort pour parler calmement.

-J'ai effectivement rompu nos fiançailles et ça n'a pas été facile, d'ailleurs Hermione était là, elle pourra vous le confirmer. J'ai essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'étais amoureux d'une autre qu'elle depuis la quatrième année, que ces fiançailles avaient été faites par la seule volonté de mon père et que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser ! elle a plutôt mal réagit !

excuse moi Hermione de t'avoir infligé ce spectacle et par la même occasion les regards meurtriers de Pansy et de Rogue. Il tenait autant que mon père à cette alliance !

-Je comprends ! de toute façon, parkinson se lassera, je suppose. Dis-je avec espoir.

-Alors Drago, tu as déjà ta cavalière pour le bal ! cette fille dont tu es amoureux, est bien à Poudlard ?

-En effet, elle est à Poudlard, mais la situation est plus compliquée que ça ! Elle ne m'aime pas, ne sait pas que je l'aime et a foule de prétendants aussi transis d'amour que moi !

Bizarrement, je me sentis visée mais je me retins de faire le moindre commentaire. D'ailleurs, Harry interrompit la conversation par son arrivée juste après qu'Hagrid ait dit :

-Déclare-toi ! Tu verras bien ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! (proverbe moldu !)

-Salut Harry ! alors tu as vu Ginny ?

-Non je ne la trouve pas. Dean m'a dit qu'elle s'était baladée avec toi, je pensais que tu l'avais peut-être amenée ici.

-Non, mais regarde sur la carte du maraudeur.

Il sortit la carte et l'ouvrit.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Hermione, je ne la vois nulle part !

-C'est pas possible, fais voir !

Je pris la carte des mains de Harry et la fixait.

-Alors ? Tu la vois ? me demanda Harry. Il avait l'air très tendu. Et lorsque je fis signe que non, il me regarda d'un air malheureux et terrifié.

-Ca va aller Potter, elle a dû aller à Pré-au-Lard pour boire un coup et se saouler pour t'oublier ! il faut dire qu'avec une tête comme la tienne, je la comprends !

-Tais-toi, Malefoy ! On a pas besoin de toi ici si c'est pour nous dire des méchancetés ! lui criais-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

Malefoy me regarda et rougit. Il s'excusa et pâlit en me voyant pleurer.

-Hermione !… Excuse-moi…d'accord ? …Hermione ? …

Lorsque je perdis connaissance, j'entendis Hagrid grogner et je sentis des bras me prendre et m'emmener. Je me plus à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Drago et pas de Harry ou de Hagrid. Je devais avoir l'air idiote en m'évanouissant, mais je m'inquiétais tellement pour Ginny. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Où était-elle ? Ginny ! Ginny ! Ginny !

-Hermione, ça va aller…chut… (je reconnus la voix de Drago et je repris connaissance aussitôt )

-Où suis-je ? Ginny, on l'a retrouvée ?… dis-je en sanglots.

-Hermione, tu es dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs et Potter est parti à la recherche de Weasley…je veux dire de Ginny … Repose-toi ! tu peux dormir dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne, si tu préfères…Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu aimerais mieux être seule.

Il sortit après m'avoir caressé le front, ce qui me fit frissonner.

-Non, Drago ! Reste à côté de moi, ça me rassurera de te savoir là !s'il te plait !

il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit, puis vint se mettre sur son lit à côté de moi. Il s'allongea et me dit d'en faire autant. Je m'exécutai aussitôt et me tournant vers lui, je lui sourit.

-Drago, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Comment avais-je osé lui demander ça, alors que ma meilleure amie était perdue. Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras et je mis ma tête sur son torse musclé de joueur de Quiddich. Et là, je me sentis vraiment à l'abri de tout : j'aurais voulu y rester tout ma vie. Il me protégeait. Je sentis mes larmes affluer, mais je fus incapable de les refouler et un torrent de larmes s'échappa. Son tee-shirt était tout mouillé, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était de me réconforter. Il me dit des mots doux, ce qui fit considérablement baisser le flux de mes larmes. Je relevai la tête et le regardai (en fait, je l'admirai !Il faut dire que j'avais une trop belle opportunité de le contempler, pour pouvoir la rater !)

Ses yeux étaient fermés et il se tenait dans une attitude protectrice. Je me trouvais dans ses bras et sa joue reposait sur le dessus de ma tête. Il jouait d'une main avec mes cheveux et de l'autre me rassurait d'une caresse dans le dos. Il s'arrêta de jouer avec mes boucles et me regarda en souriant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour te le dire, mais…

Quoi ? il va me dire qu'il m'aime ? Oh, Drago ! si c'est le bon moment ! J'attends ça depuis si longtemps…

-…Tu es magnifique…j'envie ton cavalier pour le bal et celui qui est ton petit ami !

Quoi ? Quel petit ami ? J'en ai pas, moi ! De quoi il parle ?

-De quoi tu parles ? J'en ai pas de petit ami ! il n'y a qu'un garçon que j'aime, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Il te repousse cet idiot ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire ! pas à lui ! Pas maintenant !

-Non, mais il n'est pas à Gryffondor. En plus, vu ses sentiments pour moi, Ron le prendrait très mal !

Il le prendrait surtout très mal si c'était LUI !Vite ! changeons de sujet, ça devient trop dangereux…

-Dis, Hermione…de quoi vous parliez avec…Ginny ? me demanda t-il.

-Em…De ce que nous allions porter pour le bal de l'Aventa. Ginny m'avait chargée de savoir si Harry préférait le vert ou le blanc (des sanglots dans ma voix m'arrêtèrent dans ma phrase)

-Pour Potter, il vaut mieux du vert. Même si ça rappelle trop la couleur de Serpentard, ça souligne aussi ses yeux. Il faut, dit-on dans une vieille légende sorcière, que les yeux du jeune homme soient en accord avec la couleur de la robe de sa bien-aimée et vice-versa pour leur première danse ensemble.

-et toi ? qu'est ce que tu mets pour le bal ?

-Moi ? Je pensais à une robe d'une marque moldue mais je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir… de toute façon, elle ne m'irait pas !

-Décris-la moi et je te dirai si elle te va !

-C'est une robe blanche de chez Chanel, style empire, qui souligne particulièrement la taille.

Il me regarda, songeur et ferma les yeux. Il m'imaginait très bien avec cette robe. Je le remerciai mais lui dis que jamais je ne pourrais la porter.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'habilles ? Je sais, il y a moins de choix pour les hommes, mais tu prends quoi ? Hugo Boss ? Chanel ?

-Hum…Franchement, je ne sais pas encore …je me déciderai sûrement la veille du bal…

-Oh, je vois, et si tu ne peux pas inviter la fille de tes rêves, tu ne voudras sûrement pas venir au bal. Je me trompe ?

-Peut-être…A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que je lui demanderai. J'ai bien trop peur qu'elle refuse !

Je comprenais parfaitement cette faiblesse, mais je ne pensais pas que Malefoy pourrait jamais ressentir cette faiblesse de la même façon que moi ! Je sortis tout à coup de ma bulle, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Drago se leva, et alla ouvrir. Harry, portant Ginny dans ses bras, entra dans la pièce. Il avait pleuré et Ginny était toute pâle. Trop pâle !

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Dis-moi pourquoi elle est aussi pâle !

-Elle était dans la Cabane Hurlante avec les pères de Crabbe et Goyle, en train de la torturer au Doloris.

-Quoi ? dîmes-nous ensemble, Drago et moi.

-Impossible !dit Drago. Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça ! Je les connaissais bien, jamais ils ne se seraient attaqués à une sang-pure. Qu'as-tu fais d'eux ?

-Je les ai stupéfixés et je les ai laissés là-bas.

-Oh, mon dieu ! Ginny avec des Mangemorts…C'est horrible…

Je sentis mes larmes couler de nouveau et je sus que le seul remède était la voix de Drago. Je me blottis donc contre lui et il m'enlaça pour m'aider à me calmer. Harry nous regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et je ne pus comprendre ce qui le réjouissait tant dans cette vision de sa meilleure amie pleurant sur le torse de son ancien pire-ennemi, sur le sort de la femme de son cœur, qui avait failli mourir.

On emmena alors Ginny à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit examinée et que l'on vérifie que tout allait bien. Je fus la seule autorisée à rester avec elle et les trois garçon(Ron nous avait rejoint, inquiet)restèrent dehors à attendre de pouvoir entrer. J'entendis Drago et Harry aller dehors pour discuter. Ron, lui, se rongeait les ongles de ne pas avoir été là. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs, où il était. Lorsqu' Harry revint dans la salle d'attente, je me décidai à mener mon enquête sur la couleur de la robe pour Ginny.

-Harry, tu aimes quelle couleur entre le blanc et le vert ? Pour une robe, je veux dire…enfin, pas pour moi…mais pour Ginny ?…

Il réfléchit longtemps et finit par dire :

-Vert, ça ira avec les yeux de son danseur !

Alors, lui aussi croyait à ce présage, comme Malefoy !Mais qu'avait donc ce présage de si particulier ? je me décidai à revenir auprès de Ginny.

-Hermione…

-Ginny, tu te réveilles…Je vais chercher Harry…

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça…C'est toi ou Ron, qui êtes venu me chercher là-bas, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, Ginny. c'est Harry. J'étais tellement inquiète que je me suis évanouie et on ne savait pas où était Ron.

-Non…je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça !Je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard parce que je n'en pouvais plus de l'aimer en secret à sens unique : il ne me remarque pas. Je ne suis que la petite sœur de Ron, c'est tout.

-C'est faux, Ginny. Même si j'ai mis longtemps à m'en apercevoir, tu n'es plus juste la petite sœur de Ron.

Harry était appuyé contre le contour de la porte et la regardait, elle. Je sortis afin de les laisser seuls. Drago m'attendait. Ron était rentré à la salle commune, épuisé de l'attente. Drago me raccompagna jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, mais là…j'éclatai en sanglots pour la seconde fois dans la journée.

J'avais eu tellement peur pour Ginny et voilà que Harry se décidait enfin à aller lui parler ! Cela faisait trop pour une même journée. Je pris la main de Drago et je le sentis se raidir.

-Oups, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu pensais à une fille !

-Non, ça fait rien…Tu peux.

Il m'embrassa sur le front pour me rassurer. Le bal de l'Aventa arrivait trop vite ! Je n'avais toujours pas résolu le problème de ma robe et j'avais fini par y renoncer. De plus, l'attitude de Ron envers moi me préoccupait beaucoup : il m'évitait comme la peste. Que lui avias-je fait ? Nous ne nous étions pas disputés, pourtant.

-Mione, dit Harry. Ginny voulait que tu passes la voir à l'infirmerie.

-O.K. Au fait comment ça s'est fini l'autre nuit ?

-Hum…Lorsque tu es partie, je lui ai dit que j'avais été un idiot, malgré mes sentiments pour elle, de ne pas m'être rendu compte des siens pour moi. Que je m'excusais de ne pas avoir pris soin d'elle plus tôt. Que je m'en voulais tellement. Qu'à cause de moi, elle avait failli mourir et que je l'aurais perdue à jamais. Que je l'aimais et que je ne voulait plus qu'elle me refasse un coup pareil. Que sans elle je n'étais rien. Elle a acquiescé en pleurant, mais elle était heureuse. Et on s'est embrasse. Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ginny avait les lèvres douces et salées par les larmes. Mais j'ai dû partir car Mme Pomfresh voulait qu'on la laisse se reposer. D'après l'infirmière, elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars avec Tom Jedusor et d'autres avec un duel entre Voldemort et moi. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Vas la voir dès que tu le pourras. Et dis lui que je l'aime et que j'attends avec impatience qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir, toi aussi ?

-Mais, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch et Gin veut que je continue les entraînements, même si elle n'est pas là. D'après Mme Pomfresh, elle devrait rester encore une semaine là-bas. Elle ne reprendra les cours seulement dans une semaine et demie. Et elle pourra aller au bal ! Toute à l'heure, je t'ai dit que je préférai le vert, j'espère que Ginny portera une robe de cette couleur. Je veux lui en offrir une mais je ne suis pas sûr de mes goûts.

-T'inquiètes pas, je lui apporterai le catalogue. Mais peut-être que tu ne veux pas une robe Chanel. C'est tellement cher ! Moi, j'ai abandonné l'idée de m'en acheter une, parce que mes parents ne pourront jamais payer ça ! et moi encore moins ! Tu te rends compte ? près de 20,000 Gallions la robe !

-montre les robes tout de même à Gin mais ne lui donne pas les prix. Ça, c'est mon affaire !

-si tu veux mais aux dernières nouvelles, Ginny voulait plutôt une robe d'une marque sorcière.

-Elle choisit celle qui lui va le mieux et elle m'en fait la surprise !Ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur ! En plus chez les moldus, on dit que on voit la robe de sa cavalière avant le bal, le couple se séparera avant une semaine, à moins que le cavalier ait acheté la robe sans sa cavalière…ce qui ne pourrait pas être mon cas, vus mes goûts… !

-Ah bon ? moi je n'y crois pas ! a répliqué Malefoy, en arrivant vers nous.

Apparemment, il avait écouté toute notre conversation, parce qu'il a dit qu'il pouvait prêter à Ginny les catalogues des marques sorcières. Il avait essayer de trouver quelque chose de convenable à mettre, mais pas moyen. Harry remercia poliment. J'avais remarqué que depuis un certain temps, les échanges entre Drago et Harry étaient devenus moins conflictuels. Ils se respectaient de plus en plus. Quelle joie ! Savoir que celui que j'aime et l'un de mes meilleurs amis se respectent suffit à mon bonheur, pour l'instant en tout cas.

-Je vous laisse tous les deux. Je vais voir Ginny.

-Va avec Mione, tu pourras donner les catalogues des robes à Ginny.

-O.K. Hermione, tu m'accompagnes ? je vais d'abord chercher les catalogues…

Est-ce que je dois le faire ou bien je lui dis de me rejoindre là-bas ? Est-ce que je crains un tête-à-tête ? non, je suis forte !

-Oui, si tu veux, mais Parkinson ne sera pas contente si elle me voit encore avec toi. Tu ne crois pas ?

En fait, je cherche un échappatoire pour le fuir.

-Mione, je te passe ma cape d'invisibilité, comme ça tu n'aura pas de problèmes avec le bull-dog.

Il m'a sourit et a fait un clin d'œil à Harry. Comment c'est possible ça : ils sont complices pour me couler ? Comment Harry peut faire ça à Ron ?

-Vas-y Drago, je te rejoins ! Il faut que je parle à Harry !

Il est parti avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry ! c'était quoi ce clin d'œil à Drago ? Il me semblait pourtant que Ginny t'avait parlé de mes sentiments pour lui…Et pourquoi tu t'arranges pour que je me retrouve avec lui en solo, alors que tu sais que ton meilleur ami meurt d'envie de sortir avec moi ?

-Ah ! Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte ! il était temps !

-Je peux te retourner la remarque concernant Ginny…Alors ?

-Eh bien. Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas faire naître de faux espoirs, mais il me semble qu'il a un intérêt pour toi bien trop proche de celui que Ron a pour toi que celui que j'ai pour toi, par exemple.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Exprime toi plus clairement, Harry !

-Enfin, Mione. Ça crève les yeux !(excuse-moi, je vais essayer de rester modéré) Mais il semble ressentir les mêmes sentiments que toi à l'égard d'une jeune fille qui est devant moi !

-Quoi ? Non, tu te trompes, Harry. De toute façon, tu n'es pas doué pour voir ces choses-là.

-Merci, Mione ! Bon, salut !

Il est parti, vexé de ma remarque. J'entrepris de rejoindre Malefoy, mais Harry avait oublié de me donner la cape d'invisibilité.

J'attendis devant les cachots des Serpentards, mais à mon grand regret, ce ne fut pas Drago tout seul qui sortit, mais Pansy Parkinson, aux bras de Malefoy. Celui-ci lui souriait béatement et le bull-dog le serrait encore encore plus vivement. Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine à le voir ainsi et je choisis de me cacher afin de pouvoir les espionner.

-Dis, Drago. Tu devais aller où, avant notre partie de jambes en l'air ?

Gloups ! alors là, Harry ! je vais te tuer de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs ! je vivais très bien avec seulement des rêves.

-Hum…Pansy…lâche-moi le bras…s'il te plait …Je dois aller rejoindre….Hermione…Elle devait me retrouver ici…

Parkinson porta son regard tout autour d'eux et elle me vit sûrement me cacher derrière mon poteau.

-Mais, apparemment, Drago, elle t'a oublié…Ca fait pourtant longtemps qu'elle aurait dû arriver, n'est ce pas, Dray ? On a pourtant pris notre temps pour faire l'amour !…

-Arrête de parler de ça, Pansy, ça n'a rien de marrant !

Ainsi, donc il confirme ! et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me cacher lâchement. Il a finalement choisis Parkinson…Je ne suis rien pour lui !

Je sortis de ma cachette, m'approchai du couple et regardai Drago dans les yeux avec dégoût :

-Tu caches bien ton jeu, Malefoy. Surtout ne t'approche plus jamais de mes amis et encore moins de moi ! c'est clair ?

-Hermione…

-C'est clair, Malefoy ?

-mais…

Je me retournai et partis vers l'infirmerie voir Ginny. Il n'avait pas intérêt à me suivre. Sinon, je lui jetterai un sort.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu pleures ? me demanda Ginny lorsque j'arrivais autour de son lit d'hôpital.

Et je lui racontai tout depuis les fausses espérances qu'avait fait naître mon dialogue avec Harry, à la scène que j'avais surprise et à mon intervention pour « bannir »Malefoy de ma vie. Plus je lui parlais, plus mes larmes coulaient, mais plus je me sentais apaisée au fond de moi.

Ginny était fatiguée et devait se reposer, mais elle me recommanda d'en parler avec Harry, parce que disait-elle, il était plus apte que nous, à déchiffrer le comportement des garçons ! je lui assurais que je le ferais sûrement ce soir, si je pouvais le voir seule à seul. Elle me sourit faiblement et je sortis pour la laisser se reposer.

Sur le chemin du retour vers le château, je croisai Malefoy, mais je l'ignorai royalement et lorsqu'il voulut me parler et me retenir par le poignet, je me débattis et courus jusque dans mon lit pour y pleurer. Je ne parus pas au dîner. En fait, je descendis à la cuisine avec les elfes de maison, qui contrairement à moi, étaient joyeux et me remontaient si bien le moral, qu'à l'une de leurs idioties, je finis par esquisser un faible sourire.

Lorsque je remontai à la tour, Drago était devant et semblait m'attendre. Je décidait alors d'aller dormir dans la salle sur demande. Là, Harry me rejoignit et je supposai qu'il m'avait cherchée sur la carte du maraudeur. Il me rejoignit et s'assit sur une pile de coussins. Il avait l'air inquiet et me jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Quand, enfin, ne semblant plus pouvoir garder le silence, il finit par me parler, ce fut pour me sermonner d'avoir sauté le dîner. Je ne lui répondis pas et continuai à regarder dans le vide, les yeux embués par les larmes, qui coulaient, coulaient, toujours en silence.

-Mione…Regarde moi !

Je le fixai, mais je ne pus pas soutenir son regard très longtemps.

-Désolée…Harry, mais…tu lui ressembles…trop !

-Moi ? je ressemble à Malefoy ? Hermione, tu te moque de moi là, non ?

Je suis brun, il est blond. Mes yeux sont verts et les siens sont bleus. A part la taille, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais lui ressembler.

-Non. Ce que je veux dire…(sanglots)…c'est que je te sais heureux avec Ginny … et que lui…(sanglots)…mon dieu…je ne peux pas …c'est trop dur…lui…il est avec …non…c'est impossible….il disait pourtant…qu'il ne l'aimait pas…

-Hermione, arrête de pleurer et explique moi tout !

-Il est avec …Parkinson !

-QUOI ?

Je lui racontai tout depuis le début, même ce que je n'avais raconté à Ginny que quelques semaines auparavant et que je m'étais juré de ne pas raconter à Harry. Il me regardait. Je pleurait. Je pleurait encore. Il me consolait. Il me calmait. Je me remettais à pleurer…

Toute la nuit, je lui racontai mon histoire. Vers 5h du mati, lorsque j'eus fini de tout lui avouer, je décidai de dormir un peu. Harry me conseilla de sécher les cours du matin, afin de récupérer de l'énergie pour le reste de la journée. A mon grand étonnement, je m'entendis accepter son offre. Lui-même, ne pouvait pas les sécher car il avait un contrôle en divination et il avait déjà évité les autres avec des excuses-bidons à chaque fois.

-Je dormis toute la matinée et lorsque Harry vint au déjeuner m'apporter un plateau pour manger, il me réveilla. Je mangeais peu et sans aucun enthousiasme. Harry me força à avaler la moitié du plat principal : de la bouillabaisse faite en l'honneur de nos amis de Beauxbâtons…

Harry me raconta que Drago l'avait harcelé de questions sur moi et qu'il voulait savoir où j'étais et voulait me parler au plus tôt.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir ! je ne veux pas lui parler ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

-Hermione…

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, avec qui il veut, mais il reste éloigné de moi ! Compris, Harry ? Tu lui dira ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Sinon, Viktor Krum harcèle tout le monde pour savoir où est Errmionneu…J'en fais quoi de celui-là ?

-Je lui parlerai quand je reviendrai en cours. Cet après-midi, je vais encore dormir et ce soir, je mangerai ici. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester ici, Harry ?

-Pas du tout, Mione. Mais est-ce que je pourrais emmener Ron avec moi, ce soir ? Il se fait du souci pour toi !

-Euh…Oui ! Quand je reviendrai en cours, tu resteras avec moi pour que Malefoy ne vienne pas m'importuner ?

-Bien sûr. Et à Ginny, je lui dis quoi ?

-Raconte-lui ce qui en est depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie…Va vite en cours, tu vas être en retard ! Je sèche, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu en fasses autant…Ne raconte rien à Ronald à propos de Malefoy ! Ca lui ferait mal de l'entendre !

-A plus, Mione…je reviens ce soir te voir…Dors bien !

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve : Dobby m'avait donné un échantillon de la potion qu'il avait été prendre chez Mme Pomfresh, sur mon ordre.

Vers 4h, je me réveillai et observai alors avec plus d'attention l'endroit où je me trouvais : c'était une vaste pièce qui aurait pu accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. Le papier peint était frais et d'assez bon goût (il ne s'agissait pas de petites fleurs roses, mais de magnifiques lys blancs. Le mobilier faisait moderne et il y avait même de quoi écouter des disques moldus mais les miens étaient restés au dortoir !)Les bibliothèques étaient nombreuses et très bien remplies.

Je me concentrai sur celle qui portait l'étiquette d' « amour ». je savais depuis ma rupture avec Julien, que la seule chose qui apaisait généralement les cœurs était l'amour. Je lus donc les magnifiques histoires romantiques et bien que j'eus déjà beaucoup pleuré, mes larmes ne manquèrent pas lors des lectures.

J'aimai énormément Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen et j'avais imaginé que, comme les héros Elizabeth Bennet et Mr Darcy, Drago et moi, après nous être détestés, nous aurions fait un très beau couple. Mais une Miss Bingley, ma rivale, m'avait volé mon Mr Darcy. Parkinson était, tout comme Miss Bingley dans le livre, une fille orgueilleuse. Mais Drago, lui, n'avait pas fait comme Mr Dracy et ne l'avait pas ignorée.

J'avais ensuite relu Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, mais je me disai que l'auteur aurait dû changer la fin : Juliette aurait dû mourir seule de chagrin et Roméo se serait marié avec une fille choisie par sa famille.

Toutes ces lectures ne m'apaisèrent pas le cœur, au contraire, je sentis tout le vide qui avait été fait sur le reste de mes sentiments par mon amour pour Drago.

Le soir, lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent, j'avais les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. A leurs questions, je répondis que mes yeux pleuraient tous seuls que lire ces livres ne m'avait pas aidé à arrêter mes larmes.

On dîna et les garçon s'employèrent à me rendre mon sourire. Ils firent les idiots : Harry était déguisé en demoiselle du XIXe siècle et Ron en gentleman de la même époque. Ils avaient déniché des déguisements dans une vieille malle de la salle sur demande. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous : Harry écoutait, un éventail à la main, la déclaration d'amour de Ron ainsi que la demande en mariage.

Harry avait dit, avant de commencer la représentation, que Ron serait Mr X, dont on connaissait seulement la couleur de ses yeux : bleu. Lui-même jouerait Miss Hermione Granger, ici présente pour le corriger en cas de non-acceptation de certaines phrases du scénario improvisé.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, après la surprise causée par l'annonce de mon nom dans cette pièce jouée par mes deux meilleurs amis, je réalisai que celui que j'aimais, Drago Malefoy mais aussi celui qui m'aimait, Ron Weasley, avaient les yeux bleus. Tout cela ne m'avançait donc à rien de plus.

Ils me firent sourire, et m'arrachèrent même un petit rire, de les voir dans un tel accoutrement et entendre Harry prendre une voix haut-perchée, et essayer de reprendre des expressions qu'il m'avait si souvent entendue dire. Pendant la durée de la pièce, mes soucis s'envolèrent : c'était tellement relaxant !

-Mione, tu vois on t'a fait rire !

-Oui, Harry ! Surtout ne vous arrêter pas ! Ca me détends.

-Désolé Mione, mais Harry et moi, on commence à être fatigués. On va aller se coucher, n'est ce pas Harry ?

-Oui, bonne nuit, Mione…On se voit demain, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, bonne nuit…

Ils m'embrassèrent sur le front, comme l'auraient fait deux grands frères pour une sœur plus petite.

-On viendra te chercher avant les cours. Tu descends aux cuisines pour le petit déjeuner ou à la grande salle ?

-Cuisines…

Je me mis en pyjama et tentais de m'endormir, mais cela fut difficile. Après maintes cauchemars, mon sommeil se calma enfin. Vers 6h30, je me réveillai et descendis aux cuisines pour manger. Dobby et les autres elfes furent enchantés de me revoir et s'empressèrent de me servir un petit déjeuner très copieux.

Sitôt le repas avalé, je retournai à la salle sur demande pour prendre une douche et m'habiller. Ron et Harry arrivèrent vers 7h30 et nous partîmes, car nos cours se trouvaient à l'autre bout du château. Harry m'avait gentiment emmené la cape d'invisibilité et je m'en servis lorsque l'on passa devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Malefoy était toujours là.

-Potter, Weasley…Vous n'avez toujours pas vu Hermione… ?

-Si, Ron et moi l'avons vu mais elle ne veut pas te voir. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé (là, Harry mentait car je lui avais déjà tout raconté) mais elle a l'air de t'en vouloir. Je suis désolé, mais là, on doit aller en cours, bonne journée…

-Attends, Potter ! tu ne veux pas lui transmettre un message pour tout lui expliquer ?

-Si tu veux mais là on va en cours…

-O.K ! rendez-vous après manger à la salle des trophées. On sera au calme pour que je vous explique tout…

-Moi, je ne pourrais pas venir. Mais Harry ira sûrement. Dit Ron.

-Bien, alors à toute à l'heure.

On se sépara. Harry me demanda discrètement si j'avais l'intention de venir ou pas. Il me recommanda d'écouter sous la cape, comme ça ce serait plus instructif, mais pas difficile, car Malefoy ne saurait pas que je me trouvait là pendant ses aveux.Je promis d'y réfléchir et retournai en cours. Lavande et Parvati furent contentes de me revoir(apparemment, la vie au dortoir sans moi était moins drôle, car elles n'avaient personne à taquiner !) et moi aussi.

McGonagall me demanda deux minutes au début du cours de métamorphose, pour savoir si j'allais mieux. Harry lui avait dit que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de repos à cause du stress que je me mettais pour réussir mes Aspics, à la fin de l'année. Je l'en remerciai mentalement. Je rassurai aussitôt le professeur et lui demandai la permission d'utiliser pendant quelques jours encore, la salle sur demande. Elle accepta évidemment. Comment pouvait-elle refuser cala à sa meilleure élève ?

Vers 12h, aussitôt sortie de mon cours de Runes, je remis la cape de Harry et me dirigeai vers les cuisines afin de manger un sandwich et d'aller au rendez-vous dans la salle des trophées pour entendre les explications de Malefoy.

Harry se trouvait déjà devant la salle, mais pas Malefoy. Aurait-il peur tout à coup de révéler sa trahison à son pire ennemi ? Malefoy arriva enfin et ils rentrèrent tous les deux, moi entre eux deux, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Malefoy.

Vous avez pu remarquer que depuis « l'épisode Parkinson » le nom «Drago » était redevenu « Malefoy » et bien, pour ce dernier le nom de « Potter » était devenu « Harry » !Comme quoi, nous étions trop différents pour nous attirer ! De la même façon, Harry me sidéra : il appelait Malefoy par son prénom !

J'assistais donc aux explications de Malefoy, qui me semblèrent un peu légères pour un acte d'une telle importance : il prétendait avoir été drogué par Parkinson, afin de lui faire perdre pendant quelques temps la raison. Ainsi, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté (car il ne se souvenait de rien) , lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé d'une « partie de jambes en l'air », il n'avait pas relevé, ni même contredit la jeune fille. Cela avait beaucoup étonné ses camarades de Serpentard qui savaient qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela avec Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'il aimait une autre jeune fille dans Poudlard-même et que le bruit de cette union express aurait pu circulé aux oreilles de cette dernière !

Les camarades de Malefoy avaient donc obligé le bull-dog à leur révéler ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago ; elle avait alors tout avoué : les bonbons, laissés sur la table de nuit du Serpentard, remplis de philtre Brouille-Cerveau ; la descente vers la salle commune, aidée de Blaise ; puis la traversée du couloir menant au grand-hall. Elle m'avait alors ici aperçue, cachée derrière mon poteau, à attendre Malefoy. C'est là qu'elle avait eu l'idée de faire dire à Malefoy qu'ils avaient couché ensemble : elle prenait ainsi sa revanche ! Et lorsque j'étais intervenue, Drago avait peu à peu repris ses esprits.

Il avait alors essayé de me suivre, mais le philtre faisait encore un peu son effet et il avait eu du mal à me retrouver. Lorsque je sortis de l'infirmerie ce soir-là, je lui avais intimé de ne pas me suivre, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, mais ne me trouva finalement pas.

Depuis, il est vrai que je le fuis comme la peste.

Après cet aveu, Malefoy regarda Harry et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de mon attitude envers lui et comment il devait l'interpréter. Harry ne sut que répondre et lui promit d'y réfléchir, voire de m'en parler et de voir comment je réagirai.

Après ce bref dialogue, les garçons sortirent de la pièce, mais moi, j'y restai afin de réfléchir à ce que j'avais entendu et ce que j'en pensais. Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle et me chercha du regard.

-Mione, t'es où ? Je ne te vois pas ! Drago est parti, pas de problème !

j'enlevai ma cape, mais continuai tout de même de réfléchir.

-Alors, t'en a pensé quoi de ce qu'il m'a raconté ? Parce que moi, il va falloir que je lui dise quelle a été ta réaction !Miss Granger ? vous rêver ?

-Arrête, Harry…laisse moi tranquille deux minutes que je…Oh, et puis ZUT ! Il croit sûrement que je vais gober tout ça ! Et bien non ! Je ne suis pas si naïve que ça ! Tu pourras lui dire ça !

-Mais, Mione, tu l'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais ça serait trop facile de faire une excuse en disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de celle de son ex-fiancée qui l'a drogué ! Il faudra qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus convaincant ! Parce que j'ai envie de le croire, mais la seule chose qu'il ait faite aujourd'hui, c'est semer encore un peu plus le doute en moi !

-O.K, Mione. Calme toi, je lui dirai (il marqua une pause). Vas te coucher dans ta vraie chambre pour une fois et réfléchis encore à tout ça ! Je dirai aux professeurs que tu étais encore malade et que tu ne viendras pas cet après-midi.

-Merci, Harry.

Je pris la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, mais dès qu'Harry m'eut tourné le dos, je partis voir Ginny.

Voir ma meilleure amie avec un sourire aux lèvres dès que le nom d'Harry était prononcé me conforta dans l'idée qu'il fallait que je me trouve un autre amoureux.

Ginny me suggéra d'aller voir Viktor pour relier une semblant d'amitié ( «et plus si affinité… » disait-elle ). Cela me sembla raisonnable, je laissai donc mon amie pour me diriger vers le bateau Dumstrang.

Viktor était toujours un excellent nageur, comme lors de notre quatrième année : il aimait plonger dans le lac sombre et gelé même à cette époque de l'année. Il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, ce qui me laissa le temps de l'observer à mon aise.

Il avait un corps musclé, comme celui de Drago… et il semblait lui servir quand le poulpe noir s'amusait à le taquiner avec ses tentacules.

Il sortit lentement de l'eau et m'aperçut, assise dans l'herbe, les yeux brillants de larmes depuis l'aveu de Drago et en tee-shirt malgré le vent froid qui s'abattait aujourd'hui sur Poudlard.

-Ermioneu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Ton ami Ari m'a dit que tu avais été malade…

-Oui Viktor, j'étais malade, mais ça va mieux. Je n'avais juste pas envie de retourner en cours cet après-midi, il fallait que je réfléchisse un peu… Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans cette eau glacée, mais c'est vrai qu'elle doit te paraître chaude par rapport à chez toi !

-Ermioneu…tu es venue réfléchir à quoi ? A te voir, ça doit être à propos d'un garçon, alors dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider…

-…je suis désolée Viktor, mais je ne veux pas vraiment en parler pour le moment…

-Je suppose que ça concerne Malefoy… je l'ai vu l'autre jour, il était ici aussi, presque au même endroit que toi… et il avait ce même air songeur… alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a parlé, longuement…

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

-D'une amitié, d'une dispute à propos de fiançailles, d'une robe de bal, de Ginny et Ari, d'un philtre de Brouille-cerveau avalé par erreur, de votre discussion et de ta fuite… j'imagine que c'est toute cette histoire ta maladie, Malefoy et toi, je me trompe ?

-Quoi ? Il t'a raconté tout ça alors qu'il te connaît à peine !

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter Ermioneu, mais réponds à ma question, je te promets de ne rien dire…

Pourquoi faut-il que celui qui m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière au bal et dont j'avais l'intention de tomber amoureuse me demande de lui avouer mes sentiments pour un autre ? Merlin que le monde est mal fait !

Je finis par lui répondre :

-En effet, j'étais amoureuse de lui et ça m'a fait mal, mais c'est fini maintenant ! Au moins, tout ça m'a fait prendre conscience de sa vraie nature, et si tu le voies, dis lui que je n'en veux pas de son amitié !

Je quittai Viktor sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et m'enfonçai tête baissée dans la forêt interdite. Quelle idée d'aller lui parler !

J'espérais trouver Firenze, le centaure, peut-être aurait-il de meilleurs conseils. Les étoiles connaîtraient-elles la fin de cette histoire ? Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, il savait déjà pourquoi j'étais venue à lui et sa réponse, accompagnée d'un sourire d'encouragement fut des plus énigmatiques :

-D'une lettre dépend ton bonheur.

A ces mots, ne voulant plus parler, il repartit. De plus en plus confuse, je pris donc le chemin du retour, et ne rencontrant personne en route, je rentrai sans attendre au dortoir que je désertais depuis quelques jours. Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà au courant de ma conversation avec Viktor. Est-ce qu'elles m'espionnent ? A savoir… apparemment, quelqu'un nous a vu et en revenant, les portraits se sont chargés de faire circuler l'information dans tout le château.

-A cette heure-ci, même les Serpentards doivent être au courant… ajoutèrent-elles en chœur.

Et Malefoy ? Que va-t-il penser ? Oh et puis zut ! Peut-être comprendrait-il enfin ce que signifie le mot « souffrir » ! Je refusais de le voir mais je rencontrais, presque en secret, mon ancien petit-ami… il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

Les filles me questionnèrent sur mes absences en cours comme au dortoir. Je leur répondis que j'avais tenu compagnie à Ginny à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs, dans un sens, ça n'était pas totalement faux : j'avais vraiment été lui rendre visité, mais ça n'était évidemment pas la seule raison de ma fuite du dortoir…

Je m'endormis plus rapidement que d'habitude et ne fis ni rêves ni cauchemars.

Le lendemain, les cours se déroulèrent normalement, même celui de potion, pendant lequel j'étais pourtant assise à côté de Drago. Il m'a fuie du regard les deux heures. A la fin, j'essayai de le retenir pour lui parler mais il était déjà parti. Que voulait dire son comportement ? Je suis censée avoir tourné la page, alors pourquoi ça me fait si mal !

Harry me conseilla de ne pas m'en soucier et de plutôt me concentrer sur le rattrapage de mes cours manqués (étonnant venant d'un Harry qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser !) Je mis cependant ses conseils studieux en application et recopiai ses notes.

A midi, on nous annonça que le professeur Chourave ne pourrait assurer ses cours pour cause de maladie. Qu'on ne m'accuse pas de lui avoir passé la mienne… La botanique, comme me le fit remarquer Harry, était notre seul cours de l'après-midi avec les Serpentards.

Je profitai donc de ce temps libre pour compléter les notes de Harry et rendre visite à Ginny qui m'envoyait de plus en plus de hiboux tant elle s'ennuyait, seule à l'infirmerie. Puis je partis vers ma chambre pour m'habiller plus chaudement, et aussitôt entrée, Parvati et Lavande me stupéfixèrent, sortirent un mètre, et prirent mes mesures, tour de hanches, taille, poitrine… Bien que je hurlais intérieurement, je ne pouvait évidemment rien faire. Ce dut se voir sur mon visage car Parvati chuchota à Lavande :

-Je crois que ça suffit Lav. On a tout ce qu'il Lui faut, et elle a vraiment pas l'air contente…

-Elle le sera quand elle saura ce qu'Il lui réserve !

Elles gloussèrent et partirent de la chambre après avoir prononcé une formule de ''déstupéfixion'' qui n'agirait bien sûr que dans deux minutes, le temps pour elles de fuir.

Lorsque je pus enfin bouger, j'abandonnai l'idée de courir à leur poursuite pour me venger, et préférai me changer (c'était pour ça que j'étais venue après tout, non ?)

Ginny apprécia grandement ma visite, d'autant plus que Harry venait de partir pour Londres avec… Malefoy ? Il parlait d'une affaire très importante et Ginny savait que c'était en rapport avec les catalogues de mode que je lui avais prêtés, surtout que ces derniers jours, il l'avait interrogée sur ce qu'elle pensait de telle ou telle robe de soirée.

Je ne lui dis évidemment pas qu'il avait l'intention de profiter de cet après-midi pour acheter SA robe. Mais dans ce cas, à quoi lui servirait-il d'emmener Malefoy avec lui ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas de très bons conseils en matière de psychologie féminine… mais en y réfléchissant bien, en parlant de mode, il s'est toujours habillé avec classe, et ce depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

J'essayai de me convaincre que c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner ; pour quoi d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Son amitié avec Harry ? Certainement pas…bien qu'ils se soient récemment rapprochés. Sa bonne humeur ? Il est froid, voire même glacial avec les gens. Sa belle gueule d'ange ? Je ne crois pas que ça intéresse vraiment Harry, à part peut-être pour draguer des filles… mais aux dernières nouvelles, Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble et sont fous l'un de l'autre, quand à Malefoy, il s'est réconcilié avec Parkinson, bien qu'il affirme le contraire dans toute l'école.

-Mione, à quoi tu penses ?

-Au fait que Harry ait pu partir avec son ancien pire ennemi dans Londres pour faire je ne sais quoi… ça n'est pas normal !

-Pourquoi est ce que ça te dérange tant qu'ils s'entendent bien ? …Drago ne t'intéresse plus, n'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire non dissimulé.

-Non ! Non…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de mon mensonge. Comment osais-je le cacher à ma meilleure amie ! Je devenais vraiment pathétique, surtout qu'elle avait sûrement déjà tout compris… Triste vérité, bien sûr que Drago Malefoy me faisait toujours autant d'effet ! Peut-être même plus encore… Mais je ne voulais pas ! L'oublier, pouvoir le railler comme il l'avait si bien fait pendant six longues années, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Très bien. Sinon Mione, le bal approche à grands pas, que vas-tu porter ?

-Je n'irai pas au bal. La seule personne avec qui je souhaitais m'y rendre m'a terriblement déçue et va probablement y aller avec un bull-dog… Mais toi tu as Harry ! Il est tellement content de pouvoir t'accompagner. Lorsqu'il en parle, son sourire est si grand qu'on a l'impression qu'il garde un cintre dans la bouche !

Ginny se mit à rire doucement, de son joli rire cristallin. Pourquoi est ce que je ne pouvais pas être aussi heureuse avec Drago ? Si je ne l'avais pas suivi jusqu'aux cachots pendant qu'il allait chercher les catalogues pour Ginny, on aurait peut-être pu s'accorder une danse… j'aurais mis ça sur le compte de l'amitié ! Il ne manquait plus que ma robe… ah ! Ma robe ! Finalement, je n'aurais même pas besoin de choisir un autre de modèle puisque je n'irai pas au bal…

Après plusieurs tentatives vaines de mon amie pour tenter de me convaincre d'y aller, même seule, on parla de tout et de rien… de Neville qui sortait avec Parvati alors que tout le monda savait qu'elle en pinçait pour Dean (à part le principal intéressé !), de Lavande qui ne jurait en secret que pour Seamus (Hermione l'avait entendue en parler à Parvati dans leur dortoir), puis Ginny me raconta comment Ron était venu lui avouer qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte de ses vrais sentiments, et que son cœur battait à présent pour Luna Lovegood, une amie de Serdaigle à Ginny.

Alors comme ça je serai la seule à souffrir, tant mieux ! Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à faire du mal à Ron en ne répondant pas à son amour…

Et si je jouais les entremetteuse ? Au moins, ça me redonnerait le moral ! Ginny approuva mon idée. Lorsque Molly Weasley arriva pour voir sa fille comme elle le faisait tous les soirs, je décidai de me retirer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle me remercia d'un sourire et Ginny, tout en m'embrassant la joue, me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Drago ? Tu n'a pas besoin de répondre, mais si ça devient trop dur à porter ou si tu as envie d'en parler, je serai toujours là (pas à l'infirmerie !) pour toi.

Je tentai de la rassurer d'un regard assuré, quelle piètre réussite ! Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux et me retournai donc rapidement pour sortir après plusieurs heures de discussion.

Dehors se trouvaient Malefoy et Harry. Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers moi et je tentai de les faire fuir en les contournant. Cependant, d'un bref coup d'œil en sa direction, je pus voir que son visage était blanc (plus blanc que d'habitude !) et qu'il se rongeait affreusement les ongles. Ils coururent après moi et lorsque je sentis qu'ils arrivaient trop près de moi (surtout lui !), je stupéfixai Malefoy et me retournai en direction de Harry :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui à Londres ? Pour acheter la robe de Ginny, tu n'avais pas besoin de son aide à lui ! (je savais que même stupéfixé, il pouvait entendre !)Il a certainement bon goût pour ses vêtements à lui, mais aucune fille ne voudrais qu'il lui choisisse une robe de cocktail, excepté Parkinson peut-être… Sur ce, bonsoir, Harry et ne viens pas me chercher pour dîner, je ne descendrais pas à la grande salle…ni aux cuisines…(ajoutais-je en voyant qu'il pensait à cette hypothèse). Et de même, pas la peine de venir me chercher pour le bal de demain, je n'irais pas. Ma seule participation à ce bal sera de former les couples Ron-Luna, Lavande-Seamus et Parvati-Dean. (Toi et Ginny êtes déjà ensemble, donc je n'ai plus à m'en occuper !)et d'aider le professeur Flitwick à décorer la salle de bal, puisque mon rôle de préfète en chef l'exige !

je le stupéfixai aussi, mais avec un minutage et m'enfuis vers le château. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la salle sur demande où je pensais à un endroit bien chaud, avec de la nourriture et de quoi lire et, bien sûr de quoi dormir sans être dérangée (un cadenas apparu et je l'utilisai afin que Harry ne vienne pas me voir !)

Au bout de 15 minutes, Harry arriva et toqua à la porte en vain :

-Mione, ouvre-moi ! je veux te parler ! tout de suite ! Mione, il y a un malentendu… Mione, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi !

Voyant que je ne faisais rien dans ce sens, Harry se découragea et moi je me mis à pleurer. Comment Harry avait-il pu avoir recours à lui ?

-Harry, murmurais-je, pourquoi avoir choisi celui qui a trahit les siens avant le revenir les voir et nous trahir à notre tour ?

-Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me vois, Hermione ? Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trahie ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-Je sais tout ça ! criais-je, très en colère.

Je lui lançai alors un regard : sa tête sortait du feu de la cheminée. Merlin, il était encore plus sexy que d'habitude ! Que pouvais-je faire pour que mon cœur s'arrête de battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine ? soudain, je pris un livre et lui balançait à la figure. Son image disparut de la cheminée mais le livre aussi…je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Comment Drago avait-il pu emporter le livre avec lui ? Jamais je n'avais entendu dire que cela fut possible !

Les heures passèrent. Mon rôle de préfète en chef m'obligeait à décorer la salle de bal, pendant que Drago se chargeait des menus et des invitations aux élèves. J'en reçu une comme tout le monde, le matin du bal, mais avec était joint un petit mot du directeur.

_Miss Granger, _

_Veuillez passer à mon bureau vers 12h_

Professeur Dumbledore 

Ginny, qui était de retour depuis une heure, lut par dessus mon épaule la carte de Dumbledore et m'interrogea du regard sur la signification de cette convocation. Je ne pus lui répondre : je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle.

Je me promenais dans les allées du parc en compagnie de ma meilleure amie et de Harry, pendant toute la matinée : les cours n'avaient pas lieu, car aujourd'hui est un jour férié dans le monde sorcier. Cela m'arrangeait, car malefoy, d'après Harry, était donc parti avec quelques Serpentards à Pré-au-Lard.

Vers midi, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur. Il était apparemment en discussion avec une autre élève, aussi attendis-je dans la salle d'à côté. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je me levai de mon siège. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Drago en sortir et la vision de Dumbledore, souriant à Malefoy, me fit détourner la tête.

-Entrez, Miss Granger. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Merci, professeur.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir, car le ministère m'a demandé de mettre en place une nouvelle coutume pour l'ouverture du bal de l'Aventa. Chaque année, les professeurs ouvrent la première danse du bal. Or, cette année, le ministère aimerait que ce soient des élèves et donc pour cela, leurs représentants : les préfets en chefs et les préfets. Vous devrez montrer l'exemple avec Mr Malefoy, qui vient de sortir de cette pièce, suivis par les simples préfets !Avez-vous des questions, Miss Granger ?

-Aucune, professeur. Je serais donc tenue de venir, car je l'avoue, je n'avais pas aucune envie d'y aller.

-je crains fort que le devoir de préfète en chef ne vous y oblige !

-Il sera dons fait selon votre souhait, professeur.

Je sortis ensuite du bureau et me rendis dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Dumbledore apparut peu de temps après et se tint debout, de manière à faire un discours.

-Hum…jeunes gens…un peu de calme s'il vous plait…Le ministère a décidé cette année que les préfets en chef, ainsi que les préfets ouvriraient le bal de ce soir. Bon appétit à tous !

-Mione, tu vas mettre quoi pour ce soir ? il faut que tu sois belle pour ouvrir le bal et faire pâlir Malefoy de nous avoir trahi !

-Je ne sais pas, Ginny…

Nous étions toutes les deux dans ma chambre de préfète en chef et il nous restait à peine trois heures avant le début du bal. Tout à coup, deux chouettes arrivèrent à la fenêtre, restée ouverte à cause de la chaleur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, d'après toi ?

-Ouvre, tu verras bien ! lui dis-je.

Deux paquets furent déposés sur mon lit. L'un portait le nom de Ginny et l'autre celui de …le mien ! Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un si gros paquet ? ce n'était pourtant pas mon anniversaire ! J'ouvris et découvris une magnifique robe empire. C'était le modèle Chanel que j'avais pensé mettre à ce bal, mais en bleu clair, avec des motifs étoilés faits de broderies de perles argentées. Je me tournai vers Ginny pour voir ce qu'elle avait reçu : la même robe empire que moi, mais en vert émeraude, la couleur des yeux de Harry, pensais-je aussitôt.

Nous les enfilâmes, afin de voir ce que cela donnait. Ginny était mignonne : ses formes étaient soulignées de façon sensuelle, ses longs cheveux ressortaient magnifiquement et le décolleté lui allait parfaitement.

Quant à moi, j'étais tout simplement…

-Divine, Hermione !

-Tout à fait d'accord avec Drago. Mione, tu vas faire pâlir les autres filles (excepté Gin, bien sûr ! ) et rougir les garçons !Il suffit de voir comment Drago te regarde dans ta robe. Drago, redescend sur terre !

Il était également habillé de manière très classe, et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés et non plaqués comme il en avait l'habitude. Je rougis furieusement lorsque Ginny fit remarquer innocemment que Drago avait mis, en guise de mouchoir, un morceau de ma tissu provenant de ma robe !

-Belle coiffure, Mione ! fit remarquer Ron, qui arrivait avec Luna.

-Merci, Ron ! Ginny et moi avons passé une heure à nous maquiller, coiffer et tout et tout…

-Vous êtes toutes les trois magnifiques, dit simplement Drago, en me dévorant des yeux, ce qui me fit rougir et détourner le regard.

-Merci Drago, répondit Luna pour Ginny et moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle où le bal devait avoir lieu. Plusieurs garçons se retournèrent sur notre passage, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry car cela confirmait son dire…

-Bien, maintenant que notre préfet en chef et notre préfète en chef, toute ne beauté ce soir, …

-Merci, professeur.

-…, sont arrivés, nous allons pouvoir ouvrir ce bal. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, prenez place au centre de la piste de danse, s'il vous plait. Messieurs et Miss les préfets, de même.

La musique commença. Il s'agissait d'une valse. Je m'approchais de Drago et il me prit fermement par la taille. J'avais longtemps rêvé de ce moment et il arrivait enfin…je frissonnai lorsque mon cavalier se rapprocha assez sensiblement de moi.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, non …ça va !

On dansa ainsi pendant dix minutes. De nombreux autres couples s'étaient formés et nous avaient rejoint, parmi lesquels Ron et Luna, Harry et Ginny, Parvati et Dean, Lavande et Seamus, et même, à mon grand étonnement, Parkinson et Zabini ! Je regardai Malefoy dans les yeux et lui demandai durement :

-Tu t'es fait piqué ta fiancée, Malefoy ?

-Et non, Hermione…Je te l'ai dit, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai refilée à Blaise pour être tranquille pour la soirée et profiter dans cette danse avec toi…

-Pourquoi tu dis comme si tu appréciais d'être avec moi. Tu aurais préféré être avec la fille de tes rêves, non ?

-Mes rêves se sont réalisés, puisque je danse avec cette fille et qu'elle porte la robe que j'ai fait faire spécialement pour elle !

J'en restai abasourdie. Drago profita de ma bouche ouverte de surprise pour m'embrasser timidement. Je tressaillis.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, non …ça va !

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Je le suivis comme un chien suit son maître. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : il m'avait embrassée, non, je devais avoir rêvé !

Il me conduisit au jardin, dans un petit bosquet, magnifiquement décoré avec un banc en pierre blanche où il me pria de m'asseoir. Je suivis sa prière et le regardait, pensif.

-Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici après m'avoir embrassé ?

-…

-Drago ?

-…

-…

-Hermione, écoute-moi…Je n'en peux plus de t'admirer en cachette et de t'aimer en secret. Depuis le bal de quatrième année, à chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur cogne si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

-…

-Hermione, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait…

-…

-Pour répondre à ta question, je t'ai embrassée parce que je ne pouvais plus tenir, si près de toi et pourtant si loin…Si je devais mourir à l'instant, je mourrai heureux. Heureux de t'avoir tenue dans mes bras pendant la valse et heureux de t'avoir embrassée, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. J'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes d'être ma petite amie, en plus d'être la fille de mes rêves…

-Drago, tes paroles me vont droit au cœur, mais…

-Oh, dit-il, je ne te conviens pas…

-…mais, être la fille de tes rêves et ta petite amie ne me suffisent pas. Je t'ai remarqué dès la cérémonie de répartition en première année, lorsque tu as adressé la parole à Harry. Mais tu as été envoyé à Serpentard…(Là, j'ai baissé la voix et finalement, je n'ai plus rien dit.)

Drago a baissé les yeux et m'a prit la main.

-Mione, même s'il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier dans mon passé, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, ce que je vais te raconter ne justifie pas mon attitude, mais c'est ma vie…J'ai été élevé par un monstre et une mère qui cachait ses sentiments car elle avait peur de lui. J'ai été habitué à lui obéir. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais un vrai Malefoy : fier, arrogant et orgueilleux.

-Oui, mais un garçon d'une beauté divine. Drago, je sais que jamais tu ne seras totalement blanc, on n'efface pas une éducation en quelques secondes, mais je veux être à tes côtés dans tes batailles contre ton sale caractère ! (Ici, nous avons ri tous les deux) Même si tu dois savoir que le mien n'est pas forcément mieux : je suis d'une jalousie maladive (épisode Parkinson ) et d'une fierté à toute épreuve.

-Oui, mais d'un admirable courage : tu m'as sauvé d'une vie atroce alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Je t'aime, Hermione. Et encore plus depuis que tu m'as balancé ton livre à la tête. Ce soir-là, j'ai lu jusqu'à pas d'heure et j'ai pleuré comme une vraie madeleine…tout ce que je n'aurais jamais fait si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée. Je te dois tout, ma Mione, et je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme, que tu me donnes des enfants qui auront la même beauté que leur mère.

-…

-Mione ?

-Je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais te faire assez confiance et ne pas craindre que tu me trompes avec quelque autre femme. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais est-ce que ça durera ?

-Je ne peux pas jurer que cela durera jusqu'à la mort, mais tant que tu voudras partager ta vie avec moi, je vivrais heureux, et dès que tu partiras, je me sentirais seul et il n'y aura que la mort que pourra m'apaiser. Mione, acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de vivre avec moi dès que cette année sera finie ?

-Oh, Drago…Oui, bien sûr (en disant ça, je lui lis les bras autour du cou et nous échangeâmes notre premier vrai baiser)

Jamais je n'avais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort que lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, ce qui me donna un nouveau frisson. Il rompit aussitôt le baiser. Il me mit sa cape sur les épaules et se recula de quelques pas. Je pris peur que tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve, comme cela s'était si souvent produit ces 7ans.

-Ne pars pas, Drago…

-Je me recule juste pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la future Mme Malefoy, dans la belle robe Chanel que je lui ai offerte, alors qu'elle ne savait pas que j'en étais l'expéditeur. Je me trompe, si je suppose que tu ne l'aurais pas portée si tu avais su de qui elle venait ? Tu me l'aurais renvoyée ?

-Tu te trompes sur la deuxième supposition. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas portée, mais je l'aurais gardée…Tout ce qui vient de toi ou que tu as apprécié est pour moi sacré.

-Alors, ma chérie, tu devrais être sacrée…le plus beau joyau que le monde possède se trouve devant mes yeux et ne va pas tarder à se retrouver dans mes bras sinon, il va finir par attraper froid, cette fois-ci.

Il m'attrapa délicatement et me porta à travers tout le parc, comme un mari transportant sa nouvelle femme.

Cette nui-là fut la plus belle de ma vie. J'aurais voulu rester dans le bosquet, témoin de nos déclarations mutuelles, mais Drago me ramena dans notre salle commune, où il avait préparé un magnifique spectacle. La pièce était remplie de pétales de roses et deux flûtes de champagne étaient préparées.

-Tu avais tout préparé lorsque je suis sortie avec Ginny pour aller aider Lavande et Parvati ?

-Oui, Dobby m'a aidé pour tout ça.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais refusé ? demandais-je taquine.

-Mais, enfin ! tu ne pouvais pas résister au charme Malefoy !

Nous avons ri et nous sommes embrassés avec cette fois-ci, moins de timidité et plus de passion. Nous avons trinqué à notre amour éternel et au bébé que nous allions mettre en route !

Mon rêve de petite fille s'était réalisé : mon prince charmant était blond (comme un ange) et il m'aimait et nous allions nous marier !


End file.
